dekarafandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Humans were the only sapient race of Earth prior to Chronostasis and are arguably the most dominant race of New Earth. History Origins Humans were, for many millenia, the only civilized life on Earth. Their origins have always been a point of speculation and controversy, some believing they evolved from apes, others believing in a divine Creation, and many other theories. Humankind can trace their written history at least as far back as 3000BC, some 6000 years before Chronostasis. Early humans were largely tribal and agricultural, eventually industrializing and harnessing computer technology only about 150 years before Chronostasis. Despite their relatively new entry into the technological world, humans have already made tremendous leaps and bounds in science, contributing not only to the cataclysmic Chronostasis event itself, but also giving life to TWO entirely new sentient species, the kelorans and mecha. Culture Technology Human technology largely exploits the mystical properties of Elemental Crystals harvested from the meteor showers, and building upon the now-ancient knowledge of late 21st century Old Earth technology. After Chronostasis, the embryonic Dekaran Empire rushed to reestablish technological infrastructure by whatever means necessary; armed with the knowledge of Old Earth cars, computers, aircraft, etc, but with no functioning factories or machinery, the Dekara brothers harnessed the power of the Elemental Crystals instead to return humankind to a state resembling their former glory. Architecture Human architecture is usually functional in nature and designed according to standards and building codes. The pinnacle of human architecture is glorious and magnificent in both form and function. Personality Humans are very diverse and exhibit a wide array of personalities. Generally speaking, humans' short lifespan causes them to tend toward “living in the moment.” The human paradigm seems to favor power, wealth, and personal fulfillment, foremost. Relationships with Other Races Humans cooperate well with any of the other races, but occasionally butt heads with the also-dominant drak'thorian race, who argue that New Earth is as much their homeworld as it is the humans'. Humans generally have a natural distrust for the Uruok because of their ties to The Order and the Dekaran Civil War, and they have a natural affinity for the mysterious faerie people, a constant point of curiosity for many humans. Biology Physical Characteristics Humans are fleshy bipeds, and vary in skin tones along the orange spectrum, from pale off-white, to nearly black. The most common skin tones are light beige, medium brown, and dark chocolate brown. Common eye colors include brown, green, blue, and black. Common natural hair colors include black, brown, red, blonde, and white and grey in the elderly. In general, male humans range in height from about 5'5” to 6'5”, but in rare cases (usually as the result of a birth defect or genetic disease) may be as short as 4' or as tall as 7'. Female humans are most often shorter than males, ranging in height from about 5'0” to 5'11”, but in rare cases (also defect or disease) may be as short as 3'6” or as tall as 6'6”. Life Cycle Human females give live birth to small babies, generally not more than 5-10lbs. A typical gestation period is 40 weeks long and results in one child, though identical and fraternal twins are not uncommon, and in rare cases humans may give birth to fraternal or (even rarer) identical triplets. Human babies develop the ability to walk after about one year of life, and to verbally communicate around the same time. They reach sexual maturity between ages 14-18, and remain fertile until about 45-50. They are considered “elderly” at around 55-70 at which point they hold a different social status. Humans typically die naturally at around 80-90 years of age. Powers and Special Abilities Humans are non-magical by nature, but are cunning developers and wielders of technology. Some colonies of humans were granted arcane knowledge by the nearby drak'thorian tribes, and thus there are large communities of magically-inclined humans. However, the ability to wield arcane magic does not come naturally to the human species, and takes many years of hard study and practice to harness. In general, humans do not possess “powers” but their indomitable will, courage, and curiosity help them conquer obstacles greater than it would seem possible. Notable Humans * King Jangan Hawke (half human) * Queen Aralynne Moorelowe Hawke * Sir Markus Sterakson * General Johann Korrikopf * Archmage Nikolaus Whyte * Travis Detrial * Ember Quinn Other Information Population Statistics * Human Population of Great Dekara: 61% * Human Population of Thordros: 10% * Gender: 45% Male, 55% Female Naming Conventions Humans typically prefer traditional (pre-Chronostasis) names, but occasionally create new and “exciting” names. Many families kept their surnames from Old Earth, but some individuals chose to create a new identity in the new world, and chose new surnames for themselves after Chronostasis. Example Male Names John, David, Ezekiel, Mason, Kyle, Jangan, Alko, Bolvar, Viarl Example Female Names Elizabeth, Annie, Jennifer, Autumn, Aralynne, Dyonna, Djannica Example Surnames Smith, Detrial, Cartwright, Beckett, Ramnibek, Xing, Garcia __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Species